Annamarine
by Roxy9785
Summary: Zel and Elsa are best friends. Elsa will have to move to Australia by the end of summer. A miracle comes along, will that miracle be able to keep them together? Based on Aquamarine.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the plotline of the movie Aquamarine, if you guys haben't seen it, get off here and watch it or see the trailer so you can get an idea of the movie. It is one of my favorites so I decided to do a Frozen version, Rapunzel from Tangled is also in this._

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel were best friends as long as they can remember. Their summer was going to end and Rapunzel would be moving half way across the world to Australia.

They both looked at the lifeguard behind their umbrella, "Look at him Punzie", Elsa sighed.

"I'm lookin' at him Elsa", she giggled.

Elsa smiled, "Sitting up there being gorgeous, looking for someone to rescue. He should so be rescuing us! What's wrong with this picture?".

Rapunzel sighed, "Well all these articles say we've been way to available, we need to be more coy", she said flipping through some magazines.

"We're so coy, he barely knows we exist. Okay Kris pop quiz! Favorite song, favorite food, favorite drink, go go go!", yelled Elsa.

"Weezer's 'Island in the Sun', um, Dr. Pepper, Oranges?", Rapunzel answered.

Elsa nodded, "Very nice!"

Rapunzel laughed, "I'm trying to read!"

Elsa sighed, "Fine! Then the least you can do is read me the latest on boy-bagging technology."

Rapunzel looked for a second, "Oh! Okay. This one is called 'Fluff and Retreat', fluff his ego then walk away, not only is he left wanting more, but he's left the impression that's his idea".

"Nice.", Elsa said nodding.

Rapunzel chuckled, "That's really cool"

The sound of whistling and surfers whooping filled the air.

"Zel, do you realize that summer is almost over and you haven't got on the water once?"

Rapunzel looked up from her magazine, "Once would be way too many times.", she said firmly.

"Excuse me", Elsa said raising her hands in innocence.

Rapunzel scoffed, "Elsa, do you realize we've got less than five days before you move? I don't want you moving half way around the world."

"Um, Zel, you're such a ruiner!", she said throwing sand at her.

Rapunzel scoffed again.

"I've gone like half an hour without thinking about it", she said seriously.

"Els, I'm sorry but-"

"Besides, I haven't kissed Kristoff yet, so I'm not going anywhere", she interupted.

Rapunzel giggled.

"Incoming", said Elsa looking from a distance.

She saw Cecilia, the girls' worst enemy.

"Cecilia's back from camp!", she complained. Rapunzel sat next to her looking at Cecilia.

"Don't worry, he won't fall for yuck, He's way too smart for that."

Cecilie walked to see Kristoff but first, she unstringed her cover up and revealed her breasts in a bikini top.

"Whoa.", Elsa said, "Did they get...bigger?".

"She can poke an eye out", Rapunzel pointed out, "We just, we have to decode his body language."

Elsa started groaning and Zel stopped her, "I mean look it's fine! I mean, is he's into her, he'll shake his hair, stretch those arms and flex those muscles".

"Yeah?", Elsa asked.

Kristoff shook his hair leaving Elsa confused.

"Wha-What was that?"

"Fingers. That was fingers through the hair. I mean, technically that wasn't shaking, right?", she asked looking unsure.

Kristoff began to stretch.

Elsa gasped, "Please gods of love, no shake, no stretch, no flex, no."

Kristoff finally flexed, "NOO!", they both screamed falling on their backs.

Kristoff, Cecilia, and her friends looked their way.

"You guys okay?", Kristoff asked at his chair.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks", they both assured.

Kristoff gave a thumbs up while Cecilia laughed, "Baby-sit much?".

After the afternoon at the beach, Elsa rode her bicycle back at home. Their was a storm going on. She looked at the 'for sale' sigh and knocked it down with her feet.

"Mom, I'm home!", she screamed while she stepped up the stairs.

She was playing with her fish, "Come on, Moby. Don't play me like that. I haven't seen you in days". Her fish was hiding from her lately.

Her mother entered the room, "Elsa, you can unpack as much as you want, but we're still moving".

"Yeah", Elsa said annoyingly finally giving in to her fish.

Her mother sighed, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but, you didn't want to leave Boston either remember? And look what happened, you met Rapunzel! You know Australia can be another amazing adventure for us Elsa".

Elsa stayed silent.

"So how about we start packing your room?", her mother asked folding a shirt.

"How about I live here with Claire until I'm eightteen?", she harshly replied.

"How about we go back to fewer syllables"

"Cool. That was one."

Her mother groaned and shut the door.

Zel and Elsa spent the night in the recreation room watching the news, "So this is where Cecilia Banks gets all the drama, just look at her dad!".

The man on the weather had his umbrella fly away.

They both laughed, "Elsa, how am I supposed to face eleventh grade without you? My locker is right next to the boys' bathroom. And I have coed PE class by myself."

"We have to dance with Kristoff at Tha Last Splash", Elsa stated changing the subject.

"We'll be such great dancers that he'll decide to marry one of us. And we'll be so happy that one of us got him, that we wouldn't be jealous, you know? Unless, he picks you, that wouldn't be okay".

Claira laughed.

"Just kidding", Elsa said.

"What if this is our last movie campout?"

Elsa groaned loudly, "O gods of hurricanes, makers of thunder and lightning and majestical waves"

Zel laughed.

Elsa continued, "Useth your powers to keep my mom from moving to Australia, Maketh to see the error of her ways, and keepeth us in Baybridge!"

Thinder started rumbling. Elsa took a piece of popcorn and threw it over her back, "Ameneth!".

Zel scoffed, "You're insane!"

Elsa shrugged, "That's what they tell me!"

She got up to get some soda and laughed maniacally.

"Ameneth", Zel said softly throwing a piece of popcorn behind her.

Suddenly, the games started beeping, vending machines started clanging, and the lights turned on and off.

The soda machine spurted out Coca Cola cans.

"The vending machine is posessed! Look's like we've got free-"

"Elsa!"

"Soda?"

"Where are you? Are you dead? Don't die!", a panicked Zel asked.

"I'm not dead, I'm here just follow my voice"

The storm became stronger.

"Oh God!", Zel shrieked, "Somethings out there!"

"I just want you to know that if someone comes in and chops us up into little tiny pieces, that you are eternally my best friend"

"You're my best friend, too"

Elsa bit her lip, "And, I broke your iPod".

Zel gasped and pushed her. They both giggled.

Then a woman wearing a trenchcoat and hat came in.

They were both screaming in terror.

"What are you girls doing out here in this weather?"

Zel sighed in relief, "Grandma! You scared me!"

Elsa sighed, "Oh, Mrs. B, if I get nightmares I'm blaming you"

* * *

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa and Zel woke up the next morning, they heard a whirring sound outside, so they got out of bed and saw what had happened.

"What have you done?", said Elsa.

"I drained the pool", the man said.

Rapunzel looked in the pool, "She's not in there, but how could she just get out?"

They heard banging in the storage. The girls ran there and opened the lock.

Suddenly, the mermaid from last night was about to swing a racket at them. Elsa and Zel screamed.

The mermaid sighed, "Oh it's you?". The friends laughed. "You scared the salt out of me, I thought you were that man with that awful sucking machine! I just about got turned inside out."

"How did you get in here?", Zel asked curiously.

"I used these!", the mermaid lifted up legs, something she didn't have last night.

"Whoa!", exclaimed Elsa.

The mermaid fell down, "My very own pair!"

Elsa heard footsteps approaching, "Hey we've got to get you out of here, come on!"

Zel stopped her, "You have to give her your shirt"

"No!", Elsa protested, "My bathing suit is like boy repellent, what if we see Kristoff?"

Zel sighed, "It's either your bathing suit, or her birthday suit, come on!"

Elsa took off her turquoise shirt and threw it at the mermaid's face. She went out with the shirt around her body like a dress but the sleeves were underneath her armpits.

Elsa scoffed, "No! That's not what you do, you have to put your arms through them."

The mermaid began tying the sleeves in the front and the back, making it look like a halter dress.

"Wow, that looks amazing!", Zel said.

They went to the house, the mermaid jumped up and down the bed giggling uncontrolably, "I don't understand how you can sleep on these when they're so jumpy! I could just do this all day!"

Elsa and Zel were watching her on the side.

"You really need to stop! Grandma's gonna be really mad, we're gonna get in so much trouble", Zel warned.

"You worry too much", said the mermaid still jumping.

"I rest my case", Elsa said going to sit on the bed. Zel scoffed.

"This is so much fun! Whoo!", the mermaid finally stopped, "I love legs!".

"Do you get to keep them?", Zel asked across the room.

"Technically we can only have them when the sun is out, and we have to keep them dry, or at least that's what I've heard. I never had the guts to come out and try 'em!"

Elsa laughed, "So is this you first time ashore?"

"First time on land, first time with legs! Can't you believe it?!"

"You never know!", Elsa declared.

"Hey look what I can do!", the mermaid said kicking Zel.

"Stop that!", she said laughing.

Then, there was a gurgling sound, the three of them looked to see a shell.

Th mermaid groaned, "Crabs, they found me!"

Zel looked confused, "With a shell?"

"Mmhmm, do you know you can hear the ocean through these?"

Zel scooted closer to Elsa, "Yeah, but-"

"Well, it works both ways, the ocean can hear you too"

She brung the shell up her ear, "Hello? Dad?"

"Anna! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Shell phone", Elsa said to Zel. The girls laughed.

Anna covered the shell, "Could you give me a minute?"

"Sure, sorry", Zel said, she and Elsa opened the doors to the balcony.

"Well that's your plan! Not mine!", Anna continued, "I don't want to marry some spoiled, rich, squid! Well you can make all the storms you want! But I'm not coming back!"

Just then, the wind started picking up, blowing Zel and Elsa's hair.

"No! No! Love is not a myth daddy! It's real!", Anna shouted.

"You think her dad is doing this?", Elsa asked Zel.

"In three days, I'll prove it to you! Well, if I'm wrong, then I will honor your plans. And I'll call you every night okay so calm down! Ugh!", Anna angrily placed the shell back.

The storm slowly disappeared, "I have to find love, we don't have it where I'm from and if I don't find it in three days, I'm sunk."

"You don't have love?", asked Zel.

"No. My dad says it's just a myth, we marry who are parents pick and my dad thinks I have bubbles in my brain because I believe in love. He says that the only way to get out of my wedding is to prove to him that love exists. But that means I only have three days, or else I'll be swimming down the aisle with that, that blowfish!"

Elsa interupted, "But if you don't have love, how do you know it exists?"

"I saw it once, and I want it"

She heard a guy who was whooping, "With him!"

Elsa looked in her direction, "Kristoff?!"

"Kristoff?"

Anna stared dreamily, "Kristoff", she sighed, "Kristoff is the one I love"

"NO!" the girls said. Anna ran down the stairs, they began to chase after her, "NO!"

"Kristoff! Kristoff!", she shouted.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Hi!"

"Uh hi!"

"Do you love me?"

Kristoff laughed, "Uh, no, but I think you're hot, you're really hot."

"Hey come on man! We got to go! The beach house is going off"

"Yeah I know, I know, I know!", he shouted back.

"Well uh, I'll see you later"

Anna walked away in dissappointment, "He doesn't love me? How can he not love me? Ugh, I need some salt", she laid down on a hammock.

"What did you say?", asked the girls.

Anna tightened her face, "He said I was hot but how would he know? Do I feel hot to you?", she grabbed Zel's arm and placed it on her forehead. Zel giggled.

Anna gasped, "You have to help me get him to fall in love with me!"

"Yeah right!"

"No, no, no, Kristoff's way too popular. You should pick someone else", said Elsa.

"I mean, ALL the girls are after him! Even a few boys", Zel said.

Anna sighed, "Fine, then you don't get your wish!"

The friends looked at each other, "Wish?!"

"Wait, what wish?"

"Oh, you know, if you help a mermaid, you get a wish, any wish you could wish for"

Zel raised her eyebrows, "I thought that was genies?"

Anna laughed, "You believe in genies?"

"What if our wish, involved other people?"

"Like my mom?", Elsa asked.

"It's a wish, any wish, as long as it doesn't violate the laws of human nagure than yeah"

Elsa and Zel jumped up and down, "We can help you! We can help you! Yes, yes, yes!"

Elsa looked at the beach, "Just to let you know, this is a humongous sacrifice for us, giving up Kristoff?"

"So you know him pretty well, right?"

"Oh yeah, we're experts on Kristoff, like Kris-ologists", said Zel.

"Good! But he has to say he loves me. I need proof for my dad, otherwise you don't get your wish, deal?"

"Deal", agreed Elsa.

"Deal"

Anna sighed, "My name's Annamarine, now let's go find Kristoff!"

She ran and began whooping.

"You need shoes!", yelled Elsa.

"Yeah! And undies!", followed Zel.

_**Review please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were now at Elsa's home talking about how to get Kristoff to fall in love with Anna.

Elsa sat on her usual chair in her room, "Okay first things first, Anna, what are you doing?"

"He doesn't like this harsh light", Anna turned the lamp away from Elsa's fish.

"Moby! He came out of hiding."

"Wow, can you make boobs come out of hiding", Zel asked.

"What?", Elsa laughed.

"All right, we start what every girl does with a first crush, we call him", she picked up the phone.

Anna's eyes widened, "Wha-call him? No I can't! What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Nothing!", Zel said, "You just call and hang up, we do it all the time!"

"Why?", Anna asked.

"I don't know, we just do", answered Elsa, "It's ringing"

Anna squaled and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?", she heard Kristoff say.

Anna screamed and threw the phone out the window, "That was fantastic! Let's do it again!". Zel and Elsa laughed.

Elsa and Zel came out in bicycles, with Anna sitting on the handlebars of Zel's bike. "Okay, the next step here is the ride-by, very important in any crush"

"You have to act casual"

"Yeah! Like you didn't even remember this was his street!"

They started riding off into the street, "That's Kristoff's house!", Zel told Anna.

Kristoff was doing sit ups. He heard giggling and squeals outside, "What the?". He looked out to see nobodu around so he continued to lift a dumbbell. He looked out again and saw Anna, he waved at her.

"Anna no! That's the brake!", Zel shouted.

Anna yelled and landed face down on the sidewalk. Kristoff gasped and ran outside.

"Anna! Are you okay?", Zel asked.

"I saw him! Did you see him? He waved at me!"

"Hey, hey, hey are you okay?", Kristoff asked kneeling down next to Anna.

"Hey Kristoff", Zel greeted.

"Hi", he replied.

"Oh my God!", Zel squealed to Elsa.

"We didn't even remember this was your street!", Anna said to Kristoff.

He chuckled, "Okay, let's see what you got here", he examined a cut on Anna's knee.

"Ah, nothing serious, maybe run it under some cold water and-"

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Hey, hey, I wouldn't hurt you. All right, let me at least put Band-Aid on it, a lifeguard's always prepared."

He gently placed the bandage on her cut, "This won't hurt a bit, voila!"

"Thank you, it's beautiful"

Kristoff laughed, "What was your name?"

"Annamarine"

"Cool name, will I see you at the street fair today?"

Anna nodded, a car horn was beeping. It was Cecilia.

"Oh no!", Zel said.

"Who ordered broom service?", Elsa said to Zel.

"Kristoff! I'm here for my driving lesson"

"Let me get you up", he pulled Anna up till she was standing, "Okay one sec! I need to grab my keys! So I'll see you later."

"Who is she?", Anna asked with a hand on her hip.

Elsa sighed, "Cecilia, she thinks she's the shiz 'cause her dad does the weather."

"Her dad can make weather?"

Zel laughed, "No, he reports it"

"And she's a princess?", Anna saw the 'PRINCESS' car plate in the back.

"No no, just a royal bitch", said Elsa.

Cecilia pulled her car up next to the girls, "Whoa!", she removed her sunglasses. "Hey guys, does she have something against girl's clothes?". Her friends laughed.

"Nice hair, who are you?"

Zel spoke, "Anna, she's my cousin" (well isn't that the truth? Coincidence much?).

"That's kinda pretty", one of her friends commented.

Cecilia scoffed, "For a crayon!"

"I was named Anna which means full of grace, whereas Cecilia translated means, 'dim-sighted'. But your parents know you better than I do"

"Wow", said Elsa.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Yup, definitely dim-sighted"

Cecilia started her car but the engine then booms and stalls.

The three girls laughed and high fived.

"There's something very fishy about that girl", whispered Cecilia.

"Cecilia Banks threw a gasket!", Zel said.

"Who cares about her? What about Kristoff? I mean-", she leaned against the door, "What happened to me back there? I was such a clam, I couldn't think!"

Zel smiled, "Don't worry, everything we've learned about boys has come from the pages of these magazines", she said lifting up a Seventeen magazine, "Come on".

They made their way to the bed, "I can't stop thinking about him, I feel so weird and tingly", she picked up a magazine but she gasped.

"What?", Zel asked.

"Look at my finger scales!", her nails turned from silver to purple, "They change color with my mood"

"Whoa weird", Zel said examining her fingers.

"But, I don't know what mood this is!"

Elsa leaned closer to Zel, "Love!", they both sang.

"Okay, start reading, we have a lot to cover before we go to the streat fair", Elsa told Anna.

"Mmhmm", Zel agreed already reading a magazine in her hands.

(Then a whole music sequence of Mandy Moore's 'One Way or Another' plays while they flip through the magazines, blah, blah)

Anna threw a magazine down forcefully, "How do you remember all this? You have to be flirty, but demure. Devoted but not desperate? Available but elusive? And when he calls Wednesday for Saturday you 'have to be busy' even though you're free?"

"Mmhmm", Elsa said.

"It's so annoying!", then she picked up a new magazine, "Yet strangely addictive!"

"Hey hey!", Zel grabbed the magazine from her hands.

"I think think she's on the brink of a boy data overload!", Elsa shouted.

"Let's take her out", said Zel dropping the magazine.


End file.
